You in Me and Me in You
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: Part of "The Broken." The story of Koboi's incarceration, rescue by Opal, and their final realization: no one deserves future Empress Koboi...but herself. PLEASE BE ADVISED: I only posted half the story here. The rest is at the Archive of Our Own.


**A SELECTION from this fanfiction follows this author's note. If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

><p>Opal Koboi was almost always covered in a thin but entirely tangible layer of dead skin and sweat and the detritus of her incarceration pod. The LEP made sure their prisoners could not harm themselves, so she was only ever given enough water to drink or sponge herself off, which was entirely ironic, considering the only view of the outside world she was given showed miles and miles of deep blue ocean, cleared of marine life in case some prisoner maintained enough magic to <em>mesmer<em> a shark or whale or the tiniest clown fish. Which was unlikely as they were, of course, drained of magic before being placed in their pods, and then implanted with a small chip that would monitor their health and any possible magical reserves that the guards had missed.

But the guards never missed, Koboi found. Not that it mattered for her. She'd lost all her magic when the pituitary gland was up and pumping, leaving her nothing more than a short human. A _human_. She'd theorized that a loss of magic would be a side effect of her surgery, but she'd always assumed she would be in a different, more tenable position when it happened. At the very least, the People would be in chaos, their largest city filled with a ball of molten iron, the humans' eyes on them. Then she would sit pretty as her adopted father answered questions—no doubt encouraging his species to approach the newly discovered beings in friendship and cooperation, the sentimental, environmentalist fool—and the rest of the world ignored him in favor of war and slavery and genocide.

She reveled in that idea. And especially in her daydreams of the damnable pair—Short, the elf, and Fowl, the human—standing together and falling under a wave of nuclear and biological weapons. Or perhaps of Fowl, his influence and power suddenly useless once the humans discovered his back-story with their new enemies, watching as his little lady love (and, gods, they were morons for not realizing it yet) was interrogated and beaten and then sold and used by whichever man could afford one of the so-rare fairies. At first, Koboi glared at the cameras—Foaly's make, and un-hackable—and crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together until she had sent herself over the edge, hands clenching her bedsheets as her fluids drenched her uniform of the day, which she would be forced to leave on until the next day began and a new one was cycled in from the incarceration pod's storage.

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

><p><strong>This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.<strong>


End file.
